Embarazado
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Cada mil años los Kwamis desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer se convierten en humanos. Pero... ¿Quién iba a imaginar que en ese ínterin Plagg iba a quedar embarazado?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Llegue a los 200 fics de Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **¡Estoy tan feliz! Se que algunos fics no lo termine, pero ignoren ese hecho y festejen conmigo jajaja (algun dia los continuare ^_^** U **)**

 **Bueno... Lo que leeran a continuacion es una idea que tuve como hace un año. Nunca la escribi por X motivos (La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea) Pero de nuevo vino a mi mente y esta vez la escribi.**

 **Les aviso que voy a estar ausente como por dos semanas (No me extrañen jeje) ¡Culpen a las pruebas!**

 **Igual no se preocupen no voy a desaparecer, pero voy a estar muy inactiva, tal vez en el fin de semana publique algo.** **Como ahora que revolvi archivos viejos y algunos los termine recien.**

 **Bueno este fic me inspire en los padrinos magicos, mas bien en su bebe Poof. No se si solo soy yo pero Tikki y Plagg me recuerdan a Wanda y Cosmo. Jajaja ¿Seran por que los dos son criaturas magicas?**

 **Estaba entre este y otro fic que escribi para publicar (Los dos en proceso) (Igualmente en los dos tengo escrito el capitulo 1) *Matenme***

 **Pero me decidi por este porque hace la idea era de hace mucho tiempo. Igual si quieren que publique tambien el otro lo hare. A mi me da igual, si tienen la voluntad para aguantar la actualizacion.**

 **¿Ganara la curiosidad?**

 **Solo dire algo... en el otro fic... Adrien es un vampiro...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Los portadores de Tikki y Plagg quedaron mudos por lo recién escuchado con la duda de si oyeron bien por lo que le decía Tikki. Adrien miró a Marinette y ella lo miro a él.

— ¿Q-que? —Empezó a Adrien demasiado asombrado para no tartamudear— ¿Q-que? ¿Qué, que Plagg que? ¿E-embarazado? —Preguntó con una risita nerviosa porque fuera ciert, ya que lo veía imposible. Viendo como su Kwami estaba como siempre comiendo queso.

Tikki asintió.

— ¿Se acuerdan de la vez que nos convertimos humanos?

Marinette asintió robóticamente.

— Eso fue hace una semana —Dijo Marinette cohibida y sonrojando levemente —Dijiste que ibas a explorar la vida de los humanos —Agregó sin poder creer que ellos hubieran hecho "eso".

— Y sí que exploraron —Añadió Adrien.

Provocando que Tikki se sonroje. Pero como su color natural era rojo no se notó.

— ¿Entonces van a tener un bebe? —Preguntó Marinette aún no saliendo de la conmoción. Y por inercia acarició es abultada panza que estaba de seis meses.

— Si —Afirmó con una sonrisa. Su portadora también sonrió al verla tan feliz a su Kwami.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Adrien con las manos alzadas. Y luego lo repitió— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Entendí que luego de lo hicieron van a tener un bebe... pero ¿Por qué Plagg es el que esta embarazado? ¿No deberías ser tu Tikki?

— Es diferente para los Kwamis, lo mismo con la duración. No son nueve como los humanos sino tres.

— ¿Entonces Plagg es el que va a tener cambios radicales de humor, antojos extraños y constantes vómitos? —Preguntó sin poder soportar eso otra vez, bueno si era Marinette eso era diferente. No le importaría tener otro hijo. Pero ¿Con Plagg?

Negó con la cabeza. Viendo a su Kwami devorarse su Camembert con ímpetu. Notando una ligera panza.

— ¿De verdad esta embarazado? —Cuestionó Adrien sin todavía poder creerlo. Si había notado que comía más de lo habitual, también que estaba un poco más histérico y vomitaba una que otra vez. Además de que tenía grasa en la zona abdominal.

Pero... ¿Embarazado?

— ¡Pensé que estaba GORDO! —Gritó apuntando a su Kwami. Este al oír como lo llamaban lo miro de forma fulminante.

— ¿A quién le llamas GORDO? —Refutó con los brazos cruzados— Estoy llevando a una criatura en mi vientre. Así que serás que me alimentes correctamente...

Después de ese desato de furia. Los ojos de su Kwami comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— No estoy gordo... ¿Verdad Tikki? —Preguntó deprimido mientras se llevaba un pedazo de queso a su boca. Y Tikki ponía su bracito a su alrededor y lo consolaba y decía que eso no era verdad.

Adrien que miraba esa escena sin reacción. Se sorprendió cuando Marinette entro a ese estado depresivo.

— ¿Yo también estoy gorda? —Le cuestionó Marinette a su esposo con los ojos también cristalizados— Me decías que me veía bien, pero... ¡Estabas mintiendo! ¿Verdad? ¡Estoy gorda! ¡Ya no me amas! ¡No me encuentras deseable!

Comenzado un llanto descomunal uno que Plagg al rato se unió también.

Adrien suspiró. Tratando desesperadamente de alegrarla, de contradecir todo lo que decía; aunque en realidad no sabía dónde meterse.

 _¿Tres meses?_

Se preguntó internamente de forma quejumbroso.

 _¿Tengo que aguantar tres meses?_

Ya que después de este suceso sentía que no podía aguantar ni un día.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta peculiar idea y yo espero terminarla...**

 **¡Deseenme suerte! Para que termine el fic y apruebe las pruebas.** **La necesitare...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir? —Preguntaba o más bien rezongaba.

¡Bien! Adrien estaba actuando como un niño. Pero como no hacerlo si no ir. Significaba actuar de sirviente/mucama/esclavo de Plagg. Tenía que limpiar su vomito de la alfombra cuando él no llegaba al inodoro. Soportar sus berrinches y su llanto. Comprarle sus pedidos extraños unos que ni siquiera quería cuando se los traía. Al final lo único que consumía era su Camembert, uno que se había convertido en el antojo de su esposa.

— No puedes —Expresó firme Tikki con sus brazos cruzados— Si algo sale mal, Chat Noir no estaría protegido y podría salir lastimado la criatura —Explicó Tikki— Además ya no luchamos con Hawk Moth, ahora solo vigilamos y protegemos la ciudad por los típicos bandidos.

— Unos que llevan pistolas y cuchillos —Repuso Marinette— Y tu dijiste que no vaya por lo que podría sucederme a mí y al bebe.

— ¡Pero yo no estoy embarazado!

Gritó la verdad es que no comprendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Con el... "No puedes" Su mente estaba en blanco, pensando en la tortura que le esperaría, ya arrepintiéndose de haber pedido un descanso como modelo un año para estar cuidando a su esposa y los primeros meses de su vida del bebe, ya que ahora no solo era ella. Se había unido Plagg y era como multiplicar una embarazada por diez.

— Tu no estas embarazado —Repuso la Kwami— Chat Noir lo está.

Algo en la cabeza de Adrien. Se activó.

— ¿Eso significa que si me transformo tendré panza?

Tikki asintió con una gota de sudor por solo preocuparse por eso, igual que Marinette. La ceja de Adrien comenzó a temblar. Para él, ese, era un argumento convincente para que se quedara en casa. No tenía intenciones de sentir en su traje como si tuviera una pelota de futbol y menos que los ciudadanos lo vieran en esas condiciones.

— ¡Ya lo entendí! —Repuso sentándose en el sillón— ¡Ya lo entendí! —Ahora resignado— Me quedare en casa.

Sin embargo eso dicho duro solo unos minutos. Ya que al rato los dos lo mandaron a que compren las cosas más extravagantes y Camembert.

Y cuando regreso...

Los dos se encontraban hechos un ovillo en el sillón, llorando descontroladamente, gimoteando y sobándose los mocos. Después de todo estaba viendo el Rey León y acababa de morir Mufasa.

Adrien miró hacia el techo. Y rezó para poder aguantar esto, mientras le entregaba las cosas y una caja de pañuelo. Entretanto se sentaba a su lado y la consolaba. Levantó la mirada y vió a Tikki quien lo miraba haciendo lo mismo con Plagg y sin palabras y con un entendimiento mutuo sus miradas expresaba compresión.

Porque los dos sabían que aún faltaba dos meses y muchas semanas...


	3. Chapter 3

Lo bueno de los embarazados es que dormían mucho. Y Adrien agradecía eso, después de cada día agotador, podía tomar un café tranquilo, podía bañarse tranquilo, podía hacer cualquier cosa tranquilamente.

Y sabía que Tikki también se sentía de esa manera, después de todo, se echaba a dormir cuando Plagg también lo hacía. Y momento como ese es donde podía hacer sus preguntas existenciales, unas que siempre se olvidaba por lo ocupado que se encontraba al ser la persona de los recados.

La primera era _¿Quién iba a tener a la criatura de Plagg y Tikki?_

¿Tenía que llamar un veterinario?

La segunda era _¿Qué clase de insecto, ave, mamífero, reptil, anfibio o pez iba a ser?_

Porque la verdad es que no se imaginaba que cruza iba a traer una especie de gato con una mariquita.

No eran muchas, pero tenía mucha curiosidad del tema y por eso las anoto en un cuaderno para después preguntarle. Grave error. Olvido que Plagg era muy sensible últimamente.

 **...**

— ¡¿Como que veterinario?! —Gritó Plagg— ¡No soy tu mascota!

— ¿Entonces un medico? —Añadió Adrien nervioso al verlo, ahora, llorar.

Sin saber cómo eso iba a ser posible. _¿Era posible que convenza en que una partera/o atienda a una criatura extraña?_

— El maestro Fu se encargara —Dijo Tikki.

Él emitió un suspiro en comprensión. Plagg seguía llorando repitiendo que no era una mascota... La había cagado.

— Bueno, bueno —Intentando calmar las cosas _¿Estaba bien preguntarle que animal o insecto iban a tener?_

Marinette uniéndose a la conversación. Pregunto: ¿Saben que criatura van a tener? La misma interrogante que iba a hacer Adrien y por eso poso toda su atención en los Kwamis que hacían una expresión de confusión.

— Bueno... —Comenzó Marinette, sonrojándose por lo que iba a decir— No imagino que cruza puede tener un gato y una mariquita.

— Nosotros tampoco —Dijo Tikki mientras Plagg con la cara llena de lágrimas comía un trozo de queso.

— ¡Quiero helado de queso! —Exclamó al segundo Plagg— ¡Tráemelo! —Apuntando a Adrien.

Él suspiro no queriéndose levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

— A mí también tráeme helado, pero de chocolate —Pidió Marinette. El sonrió cansadamente.

 _¿Lo hacían a propósito? ¡Era de madrugada!_

Suspirando se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta, arrastrando los pies. Saber que iba a tener Plagg, solo, era una razón más para querer que de una vez su Kwami tenga a su criatura.


	4. Chapter 4

Su casa parecía que vendía queso. Ese olor estaba en cada rincón de su casa.

Y lo peor estaba en su esposa.

No podía abrazarla sin sentir ese aroma apestoso que ahora la invadía a ella, la que antes tenía ese aroma de galletas recién salidas del horno, de pasteles recién hechos, de masa de hojaldre.

Quería llorar.

Adrien quería derramar lágrimas cada vez que la besaba y degustaba el queso Camembert. Lo peor es que sentía que Plagg se reía de él a sus espaldas.

La verdad había tanto olor a ese apestoso queso, que ni los perfumes o aromatizantes de ambientes atenuaba el olor. Le dolía la cabeza solo al olisquearlo un momento.

Al menos Tikki, aún conservaba el aroma a dulce. Que soñaba en las noches.

— Me hace cosquillas —Ella rió, al momento, en que Adrien puso su nariz en el pequeño cuello de la Kwami.

— Tú hueles tan bien.

Tikki se volvió más roja por el comentario.

— Como tortas, galletas, biscochos-En cualquier momento iba a comenzar a babear— Tan rico... —Decía con los ojos cerrados, ella, era la única en la casa que le hacía no querer saltar por la ventana y huir y volver solo cuando nazcan (De acuerdo él estaba exagerando o quizás no)

— ¿Que estás haciendo?

La voz de Marinette le hace apartarse y que salga del paraíso de dulces que su mente había creado para ver a su hermosa esposa, quien tenía cruzado los brazos y le fruncía el ceño... Nop... no estaba molesta.

— ¡Nada! —Levantando las manos como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

— ¿Como que nada? —Sus ojos estaban cristalizados—Tenias tu cara puesta en ella —Su voz sonaba enojada.

— Mi nariz —Repuso— Mi nariz —Confesó— Es porque huele bien.

— ¿Como que porque huele bien? ¿Yo no huelo bien?

Adrien no sabía si mentirle o decirle la verdad. Cuando iba a usar la técnica infalible –esperaba- que consistía en preguntarle: "¿Estas celosa?" Para olvidar lo reciente, la voz de Plagg lo detiene.

— ¿Oliste a Tikki?

La voz indignada de Plagg, le hace posar su atención a él. Un poco, solo un poco, aliviado de verlo porque lo había salvado de responder la pregunta anterior.

— Pervertido —Dijo— Yo no huelo a tu esposa —Bufó— Pero ahora si lo voy a hacer.

Al decir eso, el Kwami se acerca a ella y con su pequeña nariz la olisquea.

— ¡Hueles muy bien! —Declaró, Adrien abrió la boca indignado.

Después de todo, el olor a Camembert la impregnaba, quien además, sin poder evitarlo, saca su lengua y le lame la mejilla. Marinette se sonroja por esa acción, que únicamente había hecho por que olía a queso y quería saciar su curiosidad si sabía cómo uno.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó ofendido Adrien.

— Tu lo hiciste —Responde tranquilamente— Por cierto, sabes bien, Marinette —Le dice dirigiéndose a ella que se volvía cada vez más roja por esas palabras.

— ¡Yo no lamí a Tikki! —Espetó celoso por lo que su Kwami habia hecho con SU esposa— Aunque... —Posando su mirada en ella mientras en sus pensamientos pasaba si tal vez sabía dulce como olía. Tikki al sentir esa penetrante mirada trago saliva, nerviosa.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra lamerla!

— Tu lo hiciste ¿Por qué yo no?

— ¡Pervertido! —Repuso Plagg, poniéndose en frente de Tikki en un intento por defenderla.

— Tú eres el pervertido, tú lamiste a Marinette... —Colocándose enfrente de su esposa por las dudas que su Kwami lo vuelva a hacer.

A los segundos, ellos, se miraban retadoramente mientras comenzaban una discusión que parecía interminable...

Adrien no debe olvidar que faltaban dos meses y unos pocos días...


End file.
